


Prank War

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie grew up in a big family with lots of siblings; she was no stranger to pranks.</p>
<p>Peggy was a competitive woman; losing was not in her vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War

It all started as joke.

Angie grew up in a big family with lots of siblings; she was no stranger to pranks.

Peggy was a competitive woman; losing was not in her vocabulary.

This was a dangerous mixture and more than likely the reason for this little “prank war” that has broken out in the pair’s new house. Friday night had seen the beginning with maybe just a chalkboard eraser propped above the door. From there, everything went tumbling downhill. 

Now it’s Sunday afternoon and Angie is screaming Peggy’s name across the mansion. Perhaps Peggy had gone a step too far by filling Angie’s bed with shaving cream just under the comforter, but Angie had driven her to this extreme. Now she was sitting in a cabinet hiding from the Italian wrath wandering around the halls. She heard Angie clicking past on the tile of the kitchen and then Peggy continued to listen until the clicking echoed out into softness and eventually nothing.

Seizing this opportunity, Peggy pushed open the cabinet door and rolled out onto the kitchen floor. She glanced around and saw that the kitchen was empty. So she proceeded towards the door. She gingerly pressed against the wooden door and opened it up as quietly as possible. She slid one foot out then peeked around the corner. Seeing nobody, she popped out and turned towards the door where she ran straight into a fuming and shaving cream decorated Angie.

“Margaret Carter, I’m going to kill you.” Angie smiled.

“Presuming you can catch me.” Peggy turned and darted down the hallway and into the dining room. Angie tore after her, giggling the whole way. She chased Peggy across the dining room and up the stairs to the second level. Peggy continued the race into the nearest doorway, but miscounted and came skittering to halt when she realized she was in Angie’s room.

“Oh dear.” Peggy sighed before two hands shoved her straight into the shaving cream covered bed.

Angie doubled over with laughter as she watched Peggy sit up from the sticky mess.

“Fair game, Angie. Most certainly a draw.” Peggy ceded as she wiped cream out of her eyes.

“A draw? You lost, honey. Accept it.” Angie stood up and put her hands on her hips.

“Well seeing as we’re both sticky and soiled, I know for certain that nobody won.” Peggy stood up and brushed at the foamy substance clinging to her shirt, “I love this blouse.”

“Should have thought about that before you filled my bed with Howard’s shaving cream, girlfriend.” Angie turned and headed to the closest bathroom followed by Peggy.

“Remember you started this whole mess.” Peggy responded.

They continued to banter as they wiped their faces clean. Peggy was failing to get anything off of her shirt so she groaned and threw her head back dramatically.

Angie rolled her eyes, “I’m the actress here you know.”

Angie moved over to start unbuttoning Peggy’s shirt and that only made the English woman more exasperated.

“I can unbutton my own shirt you know” Peggy mocked.

“It’s more fun when I do it.” Angie smirked.

Peggy cracked a smile at that. She leaned back and put her hands on Angie’s hips, idly playing with them fabric of Angie’s dress. Angie couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy smile on Peggy’s face. She finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it off Peggy’s shoulders to where she could shrug it off and to the counter. Angie glanced at Peggy in just her bra and pants and she started laughing again.

“What’s so funny?” Peggy asked, starting to laugh as well.

“You’re just so damn cute’s all.” Angie leaned forward, bracing herself with a hand against Peggy’s stomach and kissing the red lipsticked girl. Peggy broke it and moved to kiss Angie’s jawline, reaching behind her and sliding her hands up Angie’s back. Peggy toyed with the zipper a bit before she started pulling it down and running her fingernails across the exposed skin. Angie sighed as Peggy moved up to kissing her ear.

Then suddenly Peggy stopped moving completely. She moved her mouth to whisper into Angie’s ear.

“If Stark’s so rich why does he have shaving cream instead of going to the barber?” 

The two broke out into laughter once again. Angie tucked some cream covered hairs behind her ear and straightened herself out.

“Why don’t we go to a bedroom that hasn’t become a … warzone?” Peggy suggested

“I thought you’d never ask.” Angie laughed once more.


End file.
